Una Triste Navidad
by Sakudepp
Summary: Es el 24 de dicciembre y el dojo Tendo recibe una llamada del hospital el maestro Happosai está en coma, entar y leer esta historia corta de como pasan la navidad nuestros protagonistas :


Hola estoy por aquí de nuevo con una historia corta para felicitaros la navidad, espero que les guste, y prometo actualizar The Evil in Nerima en estos días, pero esque tenía que hacer algo por navidad :)

Los personajes de ésta serie no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi ^^

Un Triste Navidad

Cómo cada mañana la más joven de los Tendo hace su rutina, se levanta, se pone su ropa de correr, se peina, lava su cara y sale trotando, primero suave y luego con más velocidad. Recorre todo Nerima, llega a las afueras, donde empieza el bosque, llega hasta el decimo tercer helecho y vuelve a recorrer el camino andado, a la vuelta siempre se encuentra con algunos vecinos que la saludan, algún chico que la observa a lo lejos, sin percatarse de nada ella sigue su camino hasta llegar nuevamente al dojo, para, hace unos estiramientos, sube a su cuarto para ponerme su kimono de entrenamiento y baja de nuevo ahora camino del gimnasio, unas técnicas sencillas, unos katas y ¡plaf!, levanta la vista para encontrarse con la de su prometido enfadado y maldiciendo a cierto panda por haberle cogido por sorpresa. Suspirando se seca el sudor con la toalla y se dirige al cuarto de baño para bañarse, vestirse y poder desayunar con todos.

Así empieza cada mañana en la vida de Akane Tendo, un estudiante de 3ºF de la escuela Furinkan, artista marcial, prometida a Ranma Saotme también estudiante del mismo año en la misma escuela y ambos herederos de la escuela de estilo libre todo vale, Tendo y Saotome respectivamente.

Lo único que diferencia este día con el resto es que es 24 de diciembre, noche buena, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se levantó más temprano en esta ocasión para empezar a preparar grandes cantidades de comida, para todos aquellos "invitados de improviso" que suelen tener esta familia. La mediana de los Tendo culmina los últimos detalles de adornos navideños junto a su padre y tío, a la vez que planean una nueva estrategia para unir de una vez a las dos escuelas.

El sonido del teléfono provoca una interrupción en sus quehaceres.

-Ya voy yo- dice Akane soltando el cuenco y los palillos con cuidado en la mesa mientras se levanta en dirección al teléfono.

Quizás ella no sea consciente de pequeños detalles que no pasan inadvertidos para el narrador de esta historia, pero desde el momento en que Akane habló cierta mirada azulada se posó sobre ella y la mantuvo mucho después de que su figura desapareciera del salón.

-Residencia Tendo-

-Buenos días señorita ,¿puedo hablar con Soun Tendo?-dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro, soy su hija, ¿quién le llama?-pregunta un poco asustada.

-Soy el doctor Himura del hospital Tetsui-

-En seguida le pongo con el- contesta a la vez que suelta el auricular para correr en dirección al salón.

-¡Papa, papa!, llaman del hospital Tetsui, preguntan por ti, ¿qué está pasando papa?-pregunta Akane mientras ve como su padre cambia el gesto de su cara completamente y corre al teléfono.

-Soun Tendo-

-Señor Tendo, mi nombre es Himura, soy doctor del hospital Tetsui y le estoy llamando porque esta mañana ha habido un desagradable accidente y esa persona tenía en su cartera su dirección-

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Soun extrañado.

-¿Usted conoce al señor Happosai verdad?-preguntó el doctor.

-Si es mi maestro, ¿por qué?, ¿qué le ha pasado?-

-Según nos contó la policía se encontraba en un edificio que iba a ser demolido, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido-

-¿Cómo se encuentra él?-preguntó Soun muy preocupado.

-De momento su vida no corre peligro, pero lleva en coma desde que lo encontraron-

-Enseguida voy para allá- dijo Soun colgando el teléfono.

La familia Tendo-Saotome al completo llegaron al hospital, mientras esperaban en la sala de estar un médico joven y muy guapo se les acercó.

-¿Los Tendo verdad?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿cómo está el abuelo?-dijo Akane exaltada.

-Ahora mismo se encuentra estable, pero como les dije por teléfono está en coma, haría falta operarlo porque en la explosión sufrió fuertes heridas, pero mientras no despierte no podremos operarle-dijo el doctor Himura.

-¿Y pasa algo si no lo operan doctor?-preguntó Kasumi preocupada.

-El ahora está estable, por el coma probablemente, en el momento que despierte no podrá moverse, y el dolor sería muy grande, podría fallecer-

-Osea está diciendo que está estable porque está en coma, y si no lo estuviera podría morir, pero para operarle tiene que despertar-dijo Nabiki.

-Exactamente, además ahora mismo está estable, pero con sus heridas es probable que muera, incluso sin despertar-decía tristemente el doctor.

-Tenemos que hacernos a la idea chicos de que el maestro puede dejarnos de un momento a otro- habló Genma por primera vez.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!-gritó Akane- ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL ABUELO, NO PUEDE MORIR TIENE 300 AÑOS Y ESTABA PERFECTO!, ¿Y QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE ESTABA EN UN EDIFICIO EN DEMOLICION?, EL MAESTRO HA SALIDO DE PEORES SITUACIONES-

-Akane, el maestro no es inmortal, algún día esto podía pasar- dijo Soun intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tiene que haber una solución, no podemos dejarle así, ¿doctor dígame qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Akane verdad?-ella asintió-de momento lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe en que pueda despertar- dijo el doctor posando su mano en el hombro de la menor de los Tendo y sonriéndole, gesto que no le gustó nada a cierto artista marcial que torcía el gesto.

-No me lo creo- Akane corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Happosai.

Al entrar se encontró al maestro tumbado sobre la cama, con varios cables conectados a él, con el respiradero, y durmiendo plácidamente, en su rostro se reflejaba cientos de moratones a causa del accidente.

-Abuelo… abuelo por favor, no, usted no- dijo Akane abrazando su diminuto cuerpo y llorando.

Soun se acercó posando sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

-Akane sería mejor desconectarle, le ahorraríamos dolor y sufrimiento-

-¡NO!, tu y tío Genma siempre están queriendo que el abuelo muera, se que es un pervertido, viejo verde, coñazo, pero lleva dos años viviendo con nosotros, es parte de la familia, es nuestra familia no podemos dejarle ahora…-

-Pero Akane se razonable…-le decía Genma.

-¡NO!- Akane salió de la habitación, abandonando el hospital corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llevaba dos horas corriendo bajo la nieve, en ésta ocasión había salido de Nerima, adentrado el bosque y casi podía ver el inicio del nuevo pueblo, cansada se desplomó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazandose a sí misma. Sus lágrimas recorrían con brusquedad su rostro perdiéndose en la hierba. De pronto sintió el cálido peso de su abrigo.

-Serás idiota, mira que salir corriendo nevando y sin abrigo-

-Déjame, quiero estar sola-le dijo bruscamente.

-Pues no puedo, porque si la niñita de papa se pone mala me caerá una bronca tremenda por no haber sabido cuidarla-dijo en tono de burla.

Akane se incorporó encarando al recién llegado.

-Primero no soy ninguna niñita de papa y segundo no necesito niñera-dijo enfadada.

-Tu padre no opina lo mismo-dijo indiferentemente.

-¿Me vienes a buscar porque mi padre te obligó?-

-En parte-

-¿En parte?-preguntó extrañada.

-Tengo que reconocer que estaba preocupado… llegué a pensar que si te topabas con Kuno o algún pesado con el cabreo que tenías lo matarías, y quería ahorrarte la estancia en la cárcel-

Una luz azulada rodeó el cuerpo de la menor de las Tendo mientras le estampaba la roca más grande mientras el artista marcial reía como un idiota.

-Aich, pero serás bruta lo dije de broma-dijo el joven mientras sobaba el chichón de su cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio en el acantilado mirando las luces de la cuidad.

-Oye Akane, ¿estás bien?, haber el viejo se recuperará estoy seguro-dijo.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Akane sorprendida mirándole.

-Bu… bueno claro, ya sabes bicho malo nunca muere, seguro que sale del coma, lo operan y queda como nuevo…- dijo sonrojado apartando la mirada y centrándola en las luces.

-Oye Ranma…-

-Dime-

-¿Sabes?, yo también creo que se pondrá bien, pero me asusté, mi mama-la voz se le quebró- mi mama entró en coma tras contraer una extraña enfermedad, y nunca despertó-dijo tristemente abrazandose de nuevo a sí misma.

Ranma la observaba tan triste y abatida que sintió granas de consolarla, como si fuera un robot comenzó a moverse ortopédicamente y sudando a mares consiguió posar un brazo y posarlo sobre su hombro.

Akane agradecida por el gesto apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido, mientras éste terminaba rodeándola con sus brazos.

Doce campanadas sonaron seguramente proveniente de una iglesia cercana.

-Es navidad Akane-dijo Ranma rompiendo el silencio.

-Es verdad, extraña noche buena-

-Pero una más juntos- dijo sonriéndole- y esperemos que el año que viene sean cual sea las circunstancias sigamos estando la familia al completo-

-Familia… ¡ES VERDAD RANMA!-dijo alzando un poco la voz y mirándole directamente a los ojos- antiguamente mi familia éramos 4, cuando mi mamá nos dejó solo éramos 3, pero ahora somos 7, es verdad que hemos perdido a algún integrante pero, aparecieron nuevos y hay que estar feliz por ello, ¿no?, seguro que eso es lo que querría mi mama-sonrió.

-Yo siempre he viajado solo con mi padre, ahora tengo un hogar, me reencontré con mi madre y los integrantes de mi familia fue en aumento-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-El abuelo se pondrá bien-dijo Akane afirmándolo.

-Claro, bicho malo nunca muere, jajaja-hasta ese instante no se percató en la cercanía de ambos.

En algún momento Akane se había posicionado entre las piernas de Ranma, y ésta la tenía rodeada completamente, y se miraban fijamente.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación parecida, siempre molestados por algún elemento externo a ellos, pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos, y la nieve como únicos testigos.

El artista marcial apretó sus brazos para acercarla más hacia él, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca. Pronto Akane se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, y lejos de rechazarlo y dejándose llevar por la magia del momento acercó su rostro al de su prometido no sin antes soltar un: "Feliz Navidad Ranma".

Tras unos matorrales y con una cámara de video de última generación se podía ver a la familia Saotome-Tendo al completo con Happosai incluido, observando cómo nuestra pareja ponía fin a esa distancia que había entre ellos, y se fundían en un cálido y apasionado beso de amor.

Al día siguiente Akane como cada día salió a correr, entrenó, se duchó, desayunó y tomó camino hacia la consulta del doctor tofu, dónde estaban ingresados Soun, Genma, Happosai y el doctor Himura, con golpes graves producido por la furia de ambos artistas marciales al enterarse que todo había sido un montaje por parte de sus padres para unirlos, recibió hasta el actor que hizo de doctor.

Tras la visita a la consulta del doctor podemos ver a la menor de las Tendo corriendo hacia el decimo tercer helecho del bosque donde cierto joven de pelo negro recogido en una trenza y ojos azules como el mar le esperaba para tomarla de la mano y celebrar juntos el día de navidad.

Y así llegamos al final de ésta historia navideña tan poco usual, pero ¿alguien esperaba en serio una historia normal con los habitantes de Nerima como protagonistas?, tal vez no esté de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero el tonto de Soun, Genma y Happosai consiguieron ésta vez su propósito. Y la moraleja de ésta historia es, en todas las navidades puede que nos falte algún integrante importante de la familia, pero hay que ser feliz por los que sí están y por los que están por venir.

Feliz 25 de diciembre, feliz día de navidad.

Atentamente Naoko Tendo, difunta esposa de Soun Tendo.

¿Os ha gustado? espero que sí y que me lo hagais saber por favor :)

Akane Tendo ^^

Por cierto ya salió el live de Ranma, yo aun no lo he visto por que voy a verlo con mi grupal de Ranma para verlas todas juntas, pero lo veremos esta semanas ^^ y nada os lo digo para que lo veais, ha tenido muy buena crítica :)

Y nuevamente ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ^^


End file.
